My Pet Children
by Crescenteye
Summary: Yup it's finally squeal time, sry it took so long! i like to finish my stories completely before posting. This is the squeal to My Pet Wally. Warning: contains Bruce x Wally smut and Mpreg. Also is slightly AU considering Wally's a catboy. If you're under 18 and reading this don't get caught!
1. Heat and Pills

**Okay, sequel time. I don't own shit. I had to put in Catwoman, I mean come on! She would love Wally. Sorry it took so long, I moved. YAY! Updates should come pretty quickly now unless I get distracted by the new WoW expansion.**

Chapter 1: Heat and Pills

Selina Kyle aka Catwoman was bored, what's a girl to do in Gotham City when she's bored? Why, bug the Bat of course! She hadn't seen him in awhile, as Bruce Wayne or Batman. One had to wonder if he got a girlfriend or something. The manor had a top of the line security system, child's play. She easily slipped onto the grounds and climbed into a window, unseen.

Selina knew her way around the manor, heading towards the entertainment area first. Maybe Tim was there, he was a cute kid. The TV was on; since Batman rarely watched TV it was either Tim, or a secret lover. Surprisingly she heard purring, there was someone stretched out on the couch but his head was covered by a blanket. Then Selina saw a tail poking out from under the blanket. She eased the blanket off the sleeping figure's head and nearly squealed. He. Was. So. Cute!

"Mmm" The cat-boy stirred and big green eyes blinked lazily up at her. "Who are you?" He yawned sleepily.

"My names Selina, I'm a friend of Bruce's" She chuckled "Who are you? Love the ears by the way."

He cocked his head and pushed some red hair out of his eyes "I'm Wally, Bruce is my mate. But he's working right now, Tim's with Dick, and Alfred's gone for a couple days." His fluffy red ears lowered sadly.

"Aw, are you lonely?" She cooed stroking his ears.

A purr rumbled in his throat "yes, oh a little to the left, ah. You're good at this."

"Selina what are you doing here?"

Wally jumped up and slammed into Bruce's chiseled body, pressing kisses to his neck. "Are you done?"

Bruce smiled affectionately at Wally and kissed his forehead "yes I'm done." He looked back at Selina "what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you around darling, I was curious. I believe I can see what's kept you occupied though, he's adorable."

Wally frowned, why was she calling his mate darling?

"Selina, leave."

"Fine, but I'm gonna visit again, you two have fun." She turned and sauntered away.

"What am I going to do with her?" Bruce muttered staring after her.

Wally glanced up at Bruce; there was no heat in his eyes, only annoyance. Deciding that Selina was not a threat, Wally returned to kissing Bruce's neck. His lover smiled down at him. (There was that heat.) Wally sucked lightly on his throat and Bruce groaned "Let's turn in for the night."

-x-x-x-

"Ngh Bruce, it hurts."

Bruce's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Wally what's wrong?"

"Everything's hot, and it hurts, and I'm _so_ horny!" Wally whimpered "and there's blood."

The billionaire pulled the sheets off his mate. There was blood, Wally was all flushed, and he was hard. Bruce knew what was happening "Wally, you're in heat."

"Oh, god Bruce I want you so bad!" Wally moaned rubbing himself.

Bruce sighed, he had hoped this wouldn't happen, but he is Batman therefore, he prepared for it. He pulled a box out from under the bed, Bruce had never used any performance enhancing drugs before, he didn't have to, he had fantastic stamina, but he got some just in case. He also had a vibrator and padded handcuffs, for when he needed to eat. He had a gag to, but thankfully no one was at the manor besides them. "It's okay Wally; I'll make it stop hurting."

Wally pulled off his shorts and rolled over onto all fours instinctively "Hurry, it really hurts."

Bruce rubbed lube on himself, although Wally was slick with his own blood, and slid into his mate. Normally Wally at least winced when he was penetrated, but this time he just moaned loudly, only feeling the pleasure. In the back of his head Bruce wondered about the blood. Females bleed during heat/their period because their fertile, but men shouldn't, even in this situation, right?

The redhead came fairly quick, but was hard again almost instantly. "Bruce it hurts, but it feels so good!" He moaned moving against his lover's thrusts.

Planting a soft kiss on the back of Wally's neck, Bruce picked up the pace of his thrusts. He needed to get Wally off as quickly and as often as possible until he was sated. 'Hopefully his heat won't last too long' Bruce thought to himself.

Nine orgasms for Wally and four for Bruce later, Bruce handcuffed a complaining hybrid to the bed. "Wally I need food and I am exhausted, give me ten minutes." Bruce said gently before grabbing the vibrator and sliding it in. "That's the best I can do for now."

Wally mewled at the sensation "yesss, ah that feels nice. Not as nice as you though."

Bruce smiled, leaving the room. He made himself a quick sandwich and downed some coffee, eyeing the pill bottle he had set on the counter. The things he does for Wally, he swallowed two of the little pills and headed back to his room.

The pills worked fast; soon they were right back to it. Only stopping when the pills wore off and Bruce forced Wally to eat something. They passed out from sheer exhaustion around 10:30pm, falling into a dreamless sleep.

-x-x-x-

Alfred got back around eleven, noticing the pills on the counter he figured that Wallace had gone into heat. Bruce had warned him that it could happen, Alfred checked on the two, finding them passed out with blood everywhere. 'Looks like a scene from one of those vampire movies Master Richard watched as a teen.' Alfred mused but he took a swap of the blood, knowing that Bruce would want to examine it.

-x-x-x-

Wally woke up again hot and horny, he was unable to wake Bruce up but he needed release so bad! He grabbed his erection and tugged at it furiously; unable to bring himself to orgasm he frowned and glanced at his lover.

**Okay short chapter. Didn't go in to deep on the sex scenes, come on they fucked all day! This is supposed to be more about the repercussions of Wally's heat not the heat it's self. Kitten cuteness coming up! Well after the panic of finding out Wally's prego and Bruce's near death experience. Review please. **


	2. Knocked Up

Chapter 2: Knocked up

**Here's chappy two and I just got grape jelly on my keyboard . . . gross.**

Bruce woke up to a content purring in his ear; rolling over to face the redhead cuddled up to him, Bruce did a quick assessment. He looked peaceful, hopefully that meant his heat was over. Wincing when he saw the blood covering the bed, Wally, and himself. He gently shook the redhead awake. "Wally?"

Wally stirred next to him, drowsy green eye's blinking up at him. "Hm?"

"How do you feel?"

"Sleepy" Wally grumbled "go away"

"We need to shower." Bruce sat up and frowned at the uncomfortable feeling "Wally did you have sex with me while I was asleep?"

Wally yawned "I don't know, yesterday was a big blur." He looked down at himself and gagged "Oh god, shower, defiantly need a shower."

Bruce nodded "I'll go start it up, we can share" he stood up and winced again reaching behind himself; pulling his hand back he raised an eyebrow at the white substance leaking out of him "yes you most defiantly had sex with me while I was sleeping."

"Aw I finally got to top you and I can't even remember it?"

Bruce shook his head in disbelief and headed into the attached bathroom "unbelievable"

-x-x-x-

When they finished their shower, surprisingly without having sex, Alfred had already remade the bed with fresh sheets. Wally went to crawl back into bed but Bruce stopped him "Oh no, we are getting food into you first. You barely ate anything yesterday."

Wally's stomach growled its agreement "fine food first then more sleep."

Bruce pulled Wally towards the kitchen where Alfred had made a large breakfast. "Good morning Master Bruce, Master Wallace, did you sleep well?"

"Morning Alfred, yes we slept very well." Bruce answered sitting down.

"Very good sir, I took a swab of the blood last night and ran it through the computer. The results are waiting for you in the cave."

"Thank you Alfred."

After breakfast Wally headed back to bed and Bruce headed to the cave. Reading over the results of the blood test, they were odd to say the least.

"Anything unusual Master Bruce?" Alfred asked setting down a cup of tea.

"Yes, the composition of the blood is odd. Female menstrual fluid, while it does contain blood it also contains cervical mucus, vaginal secretions, and endometrial tissue. The blood from Wally has a similar composition."

"That is strange; his DNA must have been tampered with more than we originally thought."

Bruce frowned, leaning back in his chair "That's what worries me."

-x-x-x-

"Bruce what's that?" Wally asked curiously eyeing the pregnancy test.

"I just need to check something; I need you to pee on this okay?"

Wally cocked his head, ears twitching slightly 'M'kay why?"

"It's just a test, involving your heat cycle two weeks ago." Bruce replied handing Wally the test.

Shrugging Wally took it and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later he poked his head out "It has a little red plus mark on it, is that good?"

Bruce swore quietly under his breath "Better take another just in case." Three more tests later the answer didn't change, and Bruce was panicking. "Barry is going to fucking kill me! Over the course of a week!"

Wally frowned, his mate seemed upset. "What does the red plus mean?"

"IT MEANS YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"WHAT! HOW CAN I GET PREGNANT? I'M MALE! . . . OH GOD THE HEAT LETS ME GET PREGNANT? SHIT!"

"I KNOW! YOU'RE UNCLES GOING TO CASTRATE ME!"

Wally took a deep breath to calm down "Well maybe we should get an ultrasound or something? We can't be completely sure yet, right?"

-x-x-x-

"Yup, you're pregnant, congratulations." Dick said holding up the results.

Wally and Bruce both swore

"So when are you gonna tell Barry? Maybe you should tell Iris first, so she can protect you from her husband." Dick teased

Bruce groaned "She might try to kill me to. I'll tell them at the same time, Alfred invite them over for dinner Friday."

"Very good sir."

-x-x-x-

"Barry and Iris are here sir."

"Thank you Alfred"

Wally jumped up and hugged his aunt and uncle "I'm so glad you came!"

"Any excuse to see you kiddo" Barry laughed, shooting Bruce a glare over Wally's shoulder.

"Barry, stop glaring at Bruce" Iris scolded. Wally giggled plopping back down on the couch as his aunt hugged Bruce "it's nice to see you to Bruce. Barry, be nice!" She snapped when Barry made a face.

Dinner went smoothly; Barry decided to behave while his wife was around. Conversation flowed easily, mainly between Wally and Barry. Eventually Wally blushed, mentioning he had gone into heat two weeks ago.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked immediately

"I don't really remember much" Wally admitted "But yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I'm sure Bruce took excellent care of you while you were in heat." Iris said kindly

"He better have" Barry muttered.

"He did." Wally said firmly

Bruce coughed uncomfortably "there was a . . . er complication that we didn't discover till after his heat cycle."

Barry glared at the billionaire "What happened?"

"Wally's heat allows, um, not sure how to put this."

"I'm pregnant."

Barry lunged at Bruce like a linebacker, knocking him off his chair. "You son of a bitch!"

"Uncle Barry!" Wally yelled jumping up "don't hurt him!"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen you get off of Mr. Wayne right now!"

Barry surprised everyone by wrapping his hands around Bruce's throat, squeezing till he turned blue.

"Stop it!" Wally yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Iris slapped Barry across the face "snap out of it you're scaring Wally!"

Barry let go and jumped off his comrade "shit I'm sorry!"

Bruce gasped for air on the floor for a few seconds "it's fine ah" he sucked in more air "You took that better than I expected"

"Are you okay?" Wally asked kneeling next to his lover, placing a kiss on his throat.

"Now" Iris said calmly "let's sit down and talk about this like grownups, if Wally is pregnant high levels of stress could hurt the baby."

Barry nodded, guiltily staring at the floor as he helped Bruce up.

-x-x-x-

Batman stared at the monitors aboard the Watchtower, he would much rather be home with Wally, Wally needed him right now.

"Hey Bats"

Great just what he needed, Flash. "Hn"

"How's Wally?"

"Fine, pregnancy seems to be going faster than normal. Must be because of the cat in him."

"How's Tim handling everything?"

"Surprisingly well."

"That's good, any trouble on the monitors?"

"No"

"You seen Superman today?"

"When I got here"

"Just wondering, do you know the original meaning behind a shotgun wedding?" Barry asked

"A girl would get pregnant and her dad would put a shotgun to the boy who got her pregnant head until he agreed to marry her." Bruce heard a gun being cocked "Really Barry?"

"Yup"

"I thought you didn't like me being with Wally?"

Barry sighed "I don't but, you make Wally happy so I'm gonna have to get used to it huh?"

"Yes you are"

The door slid open "Flash what the hell are you doing?"

"Hm Déjà vu" Bruce muttered

"Hey Sups, just talking with Batman"

"While pointing a shotgun at his head!"

"That's the idea, just getting my point across."

Superman snatched the gun from Flash "This is the second time I've caught you trying to kill Batman."

"I wasn't gonna kill him . . . this time."

Batman sighed "its fine Kent"

". . . Bruce, what did you do to Wally?" Superman asked

**Oh god do I love overprotective Barry. I wasn't really sure what to do in the watchtower scene, then my twin brother mentioned the original meaning behind a shotgun wedding I was like "fuck yes, that is it" Yeah, review and such.**


	3. Kittens

Chapter 3: Kittens

**Alright, chapter 3 time for kitten cuteness! And math. You guys so don't deserve this btw I mean seriously! I haven't gotten one review! I know this isn't my best but really? Please review this time.**

Bruce was not pouting; he was sulking, big difference. The reason he was sulking was that he hadn't been able to spend almost any time with Wally for over a month. As soon as the league found out Wally was pregnant, someone was always at his house, cooing over his mate. Right now it was Shayera and Green Lantern. Wally of course loved all the attention.

"So do you know the gender yet?" Shayera asked rubbing Wally's stomach. "You're already showing, how far along are you?"

"We're going to do an ultrasound and check the gender tomorrow." Wally said happily, oblivious to Bruce's annoyance. "And my pregnancy is only 5 months instead of 9, so I'm already in the second trimester. I'm just over 2 months pregnant." (**Math ugh, I had to do math to figure this out. Not even sure if it's right.)**

". . . Lucky" Shayera muttered

John scratched Wally behind the ears "So you are going to check the gender? A lot of people want it to be a surprise."

"But then how are we going to decorate the baby's room?" Wally asked grinning at the marine.

"It could be more than one." Shayera pointed out "you are part cat"

Wally patted his stomach "Well, we're gonna find out tomorrow."

-x-x-x-

"I thought they would never leave"

Bruce glanced over at his lover, both of them getting dressed for the night. "I thought you liked them visiting?"

"Oh I love seeing everyone, but it seems like I haven't seen you in forever." Wally answered wrapping his arms around Bruce.

"I love you." Bruce murmured running his fingers through Wally red hair.

"I love you to." Wally murmured back, burying his face in Bruce's chest "When was the last time we had sex?"

Bruce frowned thoughtfully "when did you get pregnant? Two months ago?"

Wally scowled "I don't even remember any of that. Wait, having sex isn't bad for the baby is it?"

"No, not until it turns around."

Wally pulled Bruce towards the bed. Crawling onto the high quality comforter and rolling onto his back with Bruce looming over him.

"Hold on, lube" Bruce said crawling over to the side of the bed and grabbing the white colored tube. Down side to a big bed.

Wally yanked his shirt over his head, revealing the slight baby bump. "God I'm getting fat."

Bruce chuckled "If you're saying that now, I'm dreading the last couple weeks of your pregnancy."

"Worth it" Wally murmured pulling Bruce on top of him "Who knows, depending on how many I'm carrying, maybe we could make a few more later."

"We'll see" Bruce answered before pressing his lips to Wally's. The kiss deepened and soon Bruce was missing his shirt and Wally's pajama pants were caught around his ankles.

"Never again" Wally panted "We're never waiting this long for sex again."

Bruce pulled Wally's pants the rest of the way off, and then pulled off his boxers "Wow you're already leaking pre cum and we just started. Have I been neglecting you love?"

"Ngh god! Bruce, touch me!"

Leaning down, Bruce licked at the pre cum forming at the tip before taking the whole thing down his throat.

"Fu- Bruce!" Wally gasped moving his hands to grip at his lover's raven black hair.

The Dark Knight chuckled; sending vibrations up the red head's cock, bobbing his head till Wally was on the verge of cuming.

Wally groaned when the heat around his throbbing member vanished "Come on, Bruce."

Bruce grabbed the lube, slicking up three fingers. "Patience Wally." He circled a slick finger around his lover's entrance, probing, but not pushing it in. Wally pushed back, trying to get the figure inside him, cursing softly when he couldn't. Finally Bruce pushed his finger inside.

"Ga!" Wally yelped when the finger struck his prostate "nnn hurry up." Wally's tail flicked back and forth impatiently.

Another finger slide in and Bruce quickly but lovingly stretched him. After the third finger Bruce pulled back. "Ready?"

"Yes" Wally answered raising his hips

Bruce slicked his cock and pressed against Wally's entrance "relax love" He pushed in slowly, holding Wally's gaze. Wally winced initially but relaxed quickly, allowing himself to be filled completely. "You're so tight, I have been neglecting you." Bruce moaned

Wally pulled Bruce down for a kiss, their tongues falling into a familiar dance. Bruce rocked into him, slow and steady, but deep, finding his prostate and teasing it relentlessly. Bruce came first, the feeling of his cum splashing against his prostate caused Wally to cum right after. "I love it when you make love to me like that" Wally purred cuddling up to his lover.

Sighing contently, Bruce stroked the fluffy red ears of his mate. "I love you Wally"

"I love you to" Wally yawned placing his hand of the slight baby bump "do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I've never raised a girl before." Bruce said covering Wally's hand with his own "I think it would be a nice change of pace"

Wally smiled "If we have a girl with red hair and green eyes I want to name her Iris"

Bruce chuckled "I think that would be a perfect name for her. But it could be a boy."

"Could be both, hell it could be three, or four, or five, or . . ."

"Please stop" Bruce groaned

Wally giggled giving his mate a peck on the cheek "We can handle it."

-x-x-x-

"Alright let's take a look shall we?" Alfred said rubbing a gel on Wally's stomach

The redhead's eyes bugged out "cold!"

Everyone chuckled and turned to the screen.

"Well that one appears to be a boy but there are more here two, three, four . . . Four, congratulations Master Bruce. It's harder to tell gender with so many but it looks like two boys and two girls."

"Well fuck" Barry muttered

Iris clapped her hands together "At least you got some girls; oh I can't wait to spoil them!"

Wally stared down at his stomach "Four? I'm going to get so fat."

Bruce kissed Wally's forehead "We can handle it"

-x-x-x-

"Wow Bruce you're having four kids? Doesn't Tim still live with you?" Superman asked

Batman's eye twitched, not that anyone could see it. "Yes, now this meeting is supposed to be about Booster blowing up one of the labs, not my home life."

"Eh suspend him for a few weeks, have someone give him some extra training, done." Clark said shrugging "you having Quadruplets is much more interesting."

"Why don't we just kick Booster out" Shayera groaned "But I do agree with Clark, that's a lot of kids. Do you have names picked out yet?"

Bruce sighed "We keep Booster in the league because he would do more damage operating on his own. At least this way we can keep an eye on him."

"So is that a no on the names?" Diana asked

"We agreed that he names the first two and I name the second two, we have few ideas for names but nothing set. Now can we get on with the meeting?"

"Booster's on two week suspension, meeting over" Superman replied "How's Tim taking all this?"

Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose "He's excited about not being the youngest anymore."

"Aw, what about the rooms? I know you have enough but somehow I can't see you painting any pink even if two of your kids are girls." Shayera said

"We decided to paint all the rooms unisex colors, put the kids in whatever room seems to suit them, and they can redecorate when their older."

"So all the rooms are going to be different colors?"

"Yes; dark blue, forest green, pale yellow, and a deep red."

John leaned back in his chair "When are the kids due?"

"Ten weeks, now if we're done here, I'm heading back to Gotham." Bruce turned on his heel and left.

-x-Ten Weeks and Three Days Later-x-

"Argggh!"

"Shhh its okay Wally, we're going to give you something to numb you then we can perform a C-Section." The Doctor said gently.

Bruce held Wally's hand, wincing as Wally squeezed tightly. Admittedly, he had to look away as they cut into his lover.

"First ones a boy!"

Bruce looked up at the crying baby, allowing a grin to cross his face. "You're doing great Wally"

"Second one's a girl!"

Bruce reached up to scratch Wally's ears "Do you know the names yet?"

Wally panted lightly, the pain was pretty much gone thanks to the drugs but he was tired. "Jai for the boy . . . What color are the girl's eyes?"

"Green" the nurse said "and she has lovely red hair"

Wally grinned tiredly "Iris"

"Third one's a girl as well!"

"She got your hair to." Bruce said softly "but her ears and tail are black. Her name should be Willow."

"Last one's a boy . . . is he glaring at me?"

Wally laughed softly "please tell me that one looks like his daddy."

The babies were bundled up and handed to their parents "What's the last ones name." a nurse said, handing a crying baby and a silent baby to Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the tiny mop of black hair and bright blue eyes. "He does look like me. Well if I had red cat ears. Damian, let's call him Damian."

"Do they all have cat ears and tails?" Wally asked, cradling Jai and Iris.

"Yes they do" the doctor said "and their all healthy, congratulations. Considering this is the first human male to give birth, Wally needs to stay on the tower overnight. When should I let the others in?"

"Just let Barry and Iris in for now."

A few minutes later the door slid open "where are my grandbabies?"

"They're not technically your grandkids Iris" Barry grumbled

"Oh stop it Barry, here." Iris plucked Willow from Bruce and handed her to Barry "now cheer up, Wally is a dad."

"That one's Willow" Wally said "the other one Bruce has is the youngest, Damian. This ones the oldest; Jai, and this ones the second oldest; Iris."

"Aw you named one after me?" Iris exclaimed scooping up Iris.

Wally grinned "Yeah, we can call her Irey."

Barry looked at Damian "That one looks just like Bruce . . . even has the batglare."

Wally yawned "mhm, he's adorable."

"Not the word I would have used . . . okay there all pretty adorable."

Iris smiled handing Irey off to Wally "Yes they are dear; now let's let Wally get some sleep. He just had four kids."

"Right" Barry said handing Willow back to Bruce.

-x-x-Just so you know-x-x-

Jai-Black hair, green eyes. Black ears and tail

Iris-Red hair, green eyes. Red ears and tail

Willow-Red hair, blue eyes. Black ears and tail.

Damian-Black hair, blue eyes. Red ears and tail.

-x-x-Back to the fic-x-x-

Once Wally and the kids were all asleep, Bruce left the med bay. He knew that the Watchtower was the best place to have the babies due to the circumstances, but there was one thing he was dreading.

"Bruce! There you are how's Wally?" Superman said flying over to him, followed by a few other members of the League.

"He's sleeping, so are the kids." Bruce replied, heading for the commissary, he needed coffee.

"That's it?" Clark asked following him "come on Batman."

Bruce sighed entering the commissary "He had four; first one was a boy he named Jai, second one was a girl he named Iris after his Aunt. Third one was a girl I named Willow, and last one was a boy I named Damian. They are all healthy and we will be taking them home tomorrow."

"Better" Shayera said "When can we see them?"

"Whenever Wally feels up to visitors." Bruce answered grabbing a cup of coffee.

Superman clapped him on the back causing Bruce to almost spill his coffee "Can't wait, congratulations Bruce."

**Woo-hoo chapter 3 is done! Thinking there might be one chapter left, maybe two we shall see. So any thoughts on the kittens? I couldn't do all the robins cause I already put Dick and Tim in the fic and Jason can't be younger than Tim. As for Stephanie, same thing, she and Tim dated so she can't be a baby while Tim's a teen. Jai and Iris are Wally's real kids, Damian is Bruce's bio son, Willow I put in so there would be an even number of boys and girls. I gave Damian red ears cause, you know, demon horns? Thought it would be funny.**


	4. Engagement

Chapter 4: Engagement

**Planed up till the kids were born, this chapter I pulled out of my ass. No idea what I'm gonna do with it. Just jumping right in while my twin bro balance's his checkbook. Let's do this! Kah may-may oo-nye!  
**

"I am not putting the babies through the teleporter! They would all puke." Wally snapped cradling Jai.

"Hm that's a good point" Batman muttered "we can take a javelin"

Superman raised an eyebrow, shifting Damian in his arms "Don't you have to have car seats for that?"

"Sure, if the javelin was a car." Batman replied "there are no laws for infants in spaceships."

"That's awful Bruce" Diana said, picking up Willow.

Bruce shrugged grabbing Irey "I'll drive carefully; we can design special seats for them later."

"So do you expect Wally to hold all of them while you drive?" Superman asked "maybe we should come."

"Agreed" Diana said

Wally grinned "I can't wait to get them home!"

-x-x-x-

"Master Bruce please tell me you did not put your children on a spaceship without proper restraints!"

". . . It was either that or the telporters; we didn't want them all to get sick."

Dick chuckled "seems like it worked out fine to me. Now come on, I want to hold one of my baby bros, or baby sisters."

Wally handed him Damian "This is Damian, he reminds me of Bruce."

"Um, wow . . . defiantly. He's glaring at Tim."

Wally giggled "let's get them up to their rooms. Who gets what?"

"I think Damian should get the red one" Tim muttered "because I already think he's evil, it even looks like he has devil horns."

Bruce frowned "Tim, he's an infant and not evil. I think he should get the blue one."

Wally nodded "yeah he's really calm, he didn't even cry when he was born."

"Creepy" Tim grumbled.

Dick shrugged "Willow should get yellow, she seems ridiculously happy."

"Agreed" Bruce said

"Then Iris should get green" Tim said "It's the exact same color as her eyes."

Wally nodded "that leaves red to Jai. Alright let's get them to their rooms."

-x-x-x-

Bruce kissed the healing scar on Wally's stomach "how do you feel?"

"Tired, very tired, but also really happy." Wally yawned "Bruce are we ever going to get married?"

Bruce tensed "um . . . "

Wally's eyes began to water "do you not want to get married?"

"What? No god no Wally, of course I do. I have a ring on order already; I was going to ask you in a month. I was just planning to surprise you, so much for that." Bruce kissed his forehead "I love you."

Wally rolled over on top of Bruce and kissed him furiously "I love you to. Sorry for ruining the surprise, I can still act surprised."

"Easy Wally, don't hurt yourself" Bruce chuckled placing a hand on Wally's stomach.

Wally purred contently, nuzzling Bruce's neck.

The moment was ruined by loud crying coming from one of the four baby monitors by their bed.

Bruce sighed glancing over, "it's Willow." He put his hand on Wally's shoulder as he tried to get up "no Wally, I'll take care of it, you get some sleep."

The redhead smiled thankfully at him "okay."

-x-x-x-

A tall, muscular man with brown hair and hazel eyes walked into an engagement ring store.

"Ah Mr. Jensen I was wondering when you would show up." The shopkeeper said pleasantly "I'll go get the ring."

"Thank you Zackary, but please, call me Neil."

Zackary chuckled disappearing through a door for a few minutes before coming back in holding a green velvet box. "The ring turned out beautifully I wish you the best of luck."

Neil took the box and studied the ring "it's perfect"

"Oh that is gorgeous!" A woman exclaimed behind him. "I'm sure your girlfriend will love it! Why did you do an emerald instead of a diamond?"

Neil chuckled fondly "boyfriend, and his eyes are green so it seemed more appropriate."

"You're a fag?" her fiancé sneered "can you even get married in this state?"

"As of a few months ago yes" Neil said cheerfully, seemingly unbothered by the obvious homophobia.

"I think its great" the woman said firmly "what's his name?"

Neil smiled "Wally, he's from Nebraska"

"Wally West?" the man asked surprised

"You know him?" Neil asked genuinely surprised (**okay if you haven't figured out Neil is Bruce yet grab a cup of coffee or something.**)

The man frowned "he was my neighbor, my folks called DHS on his dad more times than I can remember, I . . . I saw him being loaded into a black car when I was 16. Cops couldn't count my testament because I was drunk at the time. Is he okay?"

"Now, yes he is" Neil said "I really must be going, Wally's waiting for me."

"Well something fucked up must have happened to him for him to turn out gay."

Zackary frowned "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I do not tolerate homophobia in my store." He turned to the man's fiancée "sweetheart you can do better."

Neil smirked and left, pocketing the ring.

-x-x-x-

"Welcome home Master Bruce" Alfred greeted, taking Bruce's coat.

"Hello Alfred, did I miss anything?"

"Well Master Richard came over with Master Roy and insisted on starting a play room for the children. They just left, the infants are asleep, and Master Wally found a sunbeam in the den."

Bruce smiled turning towards the den "thank you Alfred." Wally was clad only in green boxers, stretched out languidly on the floor soaking up as much sun as possible. Bruce sat down next to him and shifted Wally's head onto his lap, stroking his red ears.

Wally murmured happily in his sleep and leaned into the touch.

Leaning against the couch behind him Bruce relaxed and surprisingly drifted off.

"Nnn ah Wally!" Bruce shot awake as his cock slid down Wally's throat "oh god"

Wally hummed happily bobbing his head while making very good use of his tongue.

"Gonna cum" Bruce warned a few minutes later trying not to buck his hips

Wally pulled back focusing on the tip and reached out with his hand to fondle Bruce's balls.

"FUCK" Bruce yelled cuming down his lover's throat which Wally swallowed easily

He pulled back and smiled up at his dark haired lover "I love the taste of your cum"

Bruce laughed breathlessly "Your amazing Wally"

"I know" Wally teased

Bruce tucked himself away and stood up, pulling Wally with him. "You know we are going to have to cut back on sex now that we have four more kids in the house."

Wally pouted "awww, but I like sex"

"I noticed" Bruce chuckled absentmindedly patting his pocket, which was empty. "Wally? Did you . . ."

Wally sheepishly held up the green ring box "um it slipped out of your pocket while you were sleeping . . . I didn't peek."

Bruce smiled, taking the box from Wally. "I'd say now's as good a time as any." He dropped down on one knee and popped open the box "Wallace West, will you marry me?"

"YES!" Wally exclaimed happily tackling Bruce. He nuzzled the billionaires' neck affectionately "Even knowing it was coming, hearing you say that . . . I love you Bruce"

"I love you to Wally"

The redhead kissed him deeply, their tongues dancing as the kiss became more and more passionate. Soon sparks of electricity danced up and down their spines. Bruce reached down to rub at Wally's quickly hardening member. "God Wally you're so beautiful."

"WAAAHHH!"

They both jumped, startled by the loud noise. Wally groaned "which one is that?"

Bruce growled "Alfred can handle it."

"Are you sur-ah! Mmm." Wally moaned fumbling for Bruce's shirt as his mouth was practically devoured.

"WAAHHH! WHA! WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Ahem" Alfred cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Sorry to interrupt but Damian seems to be throwing a tantrum and refuses to stop no matter what I try."

Bruce groaned pushing himself up off the floor and adjusting his clothes "Sometimes I have a bad feeling about that boy."

"He's a cock block" Wally muttered locating his clothes.

As soon as Bruce walked into Damian's room he stopped screaming, looking at his father expectantly. "Gah?"

Bruce sighed and picked him up, Wally walked up behind him and kissed Bruce's cheek, then Damian's head "you know I have never heard him actually cry, if he wants something he just screams, no tears."

"He's a survivor" Bruce said rocking his son gently.

Wally frowned "he's glaring at me."

Bruce chuckled and gave Wally a kiss, earning an unhappy noise from the 'demon child' as Tim had started calling him. "Just give him time. Now when are we going to tell everyone about the engagement?"

**Aw man, I was thinking this was gonna be the last chapter. Looks like there will be two more after this one, maybe we shall see. Please Review. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	5. Top Story

Chapter 5: Top Story

**God damn it, I was hoping to wrap it up but I had to split chapter 4 into two chapters, this will be the last chapter. Well I hope to god it is, I'm running out of steam for this fic. Eh okay well I still own shit and my cat Arthas just clawed the shit out of my foot OUCH!**

"Congratulations!" Iris squealed hugging Wally and Bruce "oh let me see the ring!"

Wally grinned and held out his hand, showing off the emerald ring with a white gold band. It was simple, but obviously expensive and well made.

"It's beautiful" Diana said "good luck to both of you"

"Thanks" Wally replied leaning into Bruce.

Barry sighed "Congratulations kiddo, I do get to walk you down the aisle right?"

Wally laughed throwing his arms around his uncle "Of course Uncle Barry! Just don't try to kill my fiancé again."

"Oh I've only tried to kill him like three times, four if you include that thing with the shotgun."

"Barry!" Iris scolded

"Don't worry Iris that's all behind us! Right Bruce?" Barry said clapping Bruce on the shoulder "as long as he doesn't do anything to my nephew we'll be just fine"

John frowned "how are you going to pull this wedding off? Bruce Wayne getting married to a cat hybrid would raise some questions."

Wally's ears lowered "we have to keep it quiet, same with the kids."

"Actually Wally I was thinking about making this public, if you're comfortable with it." Bruce said putting his arm around Wally's shoulders.

"But" Wally looked confused "how?"

"I go for walks a lot as Bruce Wayne, even in the shadier parts of Gotham. I heard a commotion while out for a walk and found Batman rescuing you from those three men. You became attached to me right away and Batman had me take you home. Thing pretty much happen the same with a few minor changes to protect identities. We can work out all the details later."

Wally threw his arms around Bruce "that would be great! We could go out on real dates and I wouldn't have to stay in the manor all the time!"

Bruce smiled wrapping his arms loosely around Wally's waist. "I thought you might like that"

-x-x-x-

Barry sighed and flopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote from in-between the couch cushions. "Let's see what's on TV." He muttered to himself.

"_Our top story tonight, Billionaire Bruce Wayne is marrying not just a male, but a male hybrid. The hybrid goes by Wal-"_

"Next" Barry grumbled changing the channel.

"_So what do you think about Bruce Wayne marrying a cat hybrid?"_

_The woman on screen frowned thoughtfully "Well I'm not too sure yet they haven't made real a public appearance yet so-"_

Barry glared at the TV "God damn it, next."

"_Gimme a break, he probably bought the poor kid himself. Got bored with the usual girls and decided to try something more exotic. That Batman shit is total bullsh-"_

"Ugh, let's try comedy"

"_Okay here's a picture of the hybrid kid Wally, I mean, isn't this bestiality or somthin? Seriously HA! Look at those cute little ear-"_

Barry scowled turning off the TV "that's not even funny"

-x-x-x-

Wally griped Bruce's arm as they walked towards the flashing cameras.

"Relax" Bruce whispered "you'll be fine just smile and let me do the talking at first. It's just a party."

"Okay" Wally said softly, flinching as the reporters rushed towards them.

"No comment" Bruce said sharply pushing past them and pulling Wally through the double doors.

Wally giggled "talking huh?

"I wasn't talking about them" Bruce groaned

"BRUCIE!"

Wally's eyes widened adorably at the horde of woman heading in their direction.

"So this is him?" One asked pouting.

Another turned up her nose slightly "well he's cute but don't you want kids?"

"Have you always been gay? Is that why you never called me back?"

Bruce gave them an award winning smile. "Yes this is my fiancé Wally, and actually he can carry children. I'm not really sure how it's a bunch of scientific stuff that I don't understand. Basically his DNA got messed with a lot; they think he got spliced with a female cat. Oh and Amy, I didn't call you back because you annoy me."

Amy's jaw dropped "what? Fine, marry a freak, see if I care!" She stormed off

Bruce smiled pulling Wally in a different direction "see what I mean?"

"Yeah" Wally answered clinging to Bruce's arm "when are we going to tell everyone about the kids?"

"Once things blow over a little more, too much at once makes people panic."

"M'kay" Wally answered nuzzling Bruce's shoulder.

"Aw, Bruce he's adorable!" Veronica cooed, she turned to glare at her long time friend "why did you never tell me about this!"

The billionaire chuckled "I wasn't allowed to Veronica, the Justice League told me to keep it quiet for awhile."

"Alright, anything else you haven't told me?"

Bruce leaned close to her "yes but you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?"

She nodded eagerly "of course! I won't tell a soul."

"Well Wally went into heat and it allowed him to get pregnant, we already had quadruplets a few weeks ago."

Veronica gasped "oh! Congratulations give me details!"

Bruce laughed "tell you what, why don't you come over tomorrow? Now Wally and I have to go mingle, you know how it is with these things."

"Of course of course, I'll be over around 3." Veronica answered

As walked away Wally frowned "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?"

"Well Veronica is my friend and she's not going to start telling anyone for a month or so. Gives us time."

"Ah, that's really clever." Wally giggled.

"Mhm" Bruce answered pulling Wally onto the dance floor.

-x-x-x-

Wally set down his phone after texting Bruce and drew in a shaky breath as he fidgeted with his white suit. "Oh god, I've never been so nervous in my life"

His aunt smiled "well sweetie you are getting married, you look fantastic though."

Vixen poked her head in "we're starting, get ready."

Meanwhile Bruce glanced at his phone before moving to position.

_I have 2ft of anal beads shoved inside me. ;) Good luck thinking about anything else. Love you –Wally_

Bruce swore softly willing his erection down.

-x-x-x-

Wally slowly made his way down the aisle, arm in arm with his uncle. 'Wow Bruce looks handsome' he thought 'the way he's looking at me, so sure and confident. I love him so much.'

He made it to the front of the room and hugged Barry before joining Bruce at the altar.

"You look amazing" Bruce murmured to him.

Wally blushed leaning closer to him.

**(I'm awful at wedding scenes, haven't been to that many. Ones I have been to were awful and I pulled out my notebook and started working on fanfics during them. Anyone mind if I just skip to the smut? Didn't think so.)**

The two newlyweds stumbled towards the small yet luxurious house. For their honeymoon they decided to spend a week by themselves on a tropical island. Thankfully they were able to just use the teleporters on the watchtower to teleport themselves to the island right after the wedding reception.

They made it inside and tumbled onto the bed with Wally already missing his shirt "Did you really have anal beads inside you through our entire wedding?" Bruce asked pinning Wally down and slowly grinding against him.

"Why don't you find out" Wally shot back

Bruce flipped Wally and pulled down his tailored pants, moaning softly when he discovered that yes, his lover did in fact have in anal beads. "God that's hot" Bruce whispered roughly in Wally's ear before grabbing the few inches that were sticking out of his lover and slowly pulling.

Wally let out a high pitched keen and the larger than normal beads began sliding out of him. With every pull the beads brushed his prostate sending pleasure shooting up his spine. Bruce on the other hand enjoyed watching Wally's entrance stretch open for each bead and snap shut after it. "Bruccceee" Wally whined "hurry up!"

Smirking, the Dark Knight continued slowly pulling at the string until the last bead popped out. "There all done, you sure managed to get a lot up there. Now," He flipped Wally back over and kissed him lovingly "it's our first time having sex as a married couple; I want to see your eyes."

"Aww, you can be so romantic" Wally giggled leaning up and shyly kissing his lover. "Now, why am I the only one naked?"

Bruce chuckled and began undressing with Wally watching him intensely. Once he was done he spread Wally's legs slightly "how stretched are you?"

"I'm good, just use some lube" Wally groaned spreading his legs the rest of the way.

After quickly lubing himself Bruce slowly slid in, Wally was tighter than he usually was when Bruce stretched him, but if the redhead was in pain he didn't show it.

"Oh Bruce~ I've been waiting for this all day."

"Mhm" Bruce agreed "finally married, and with a whole week to ourselves."

Wally grinned as Bruce found a steady rhythm "we are going to have so much sex"

"Of course" Bruce said "now if you can still for a coherent sentence I need to pick up the pace."

"SHIT!" Wally yelped as his lover began pounding into him "ugh fu- ba, har- shit!"

"Much better"

Wally let out a breathy chuckle moving the best he could to meet the older man's thrusts. Lacing his fingers with Bruce's and draping his other arm over a muscular shoulder. It wasn't long till he came, Bruce right along with him, rocking out his completion till he was spent. "That was nice" Wally yawned.

Bruce smiled and pulled out so he could lie next to his hybrid lover. "I love you."

Wally snuggled up next to him "I love you to".

Soon Bruce began absentmindedly stroking Wally's ears causing him to purr contently. If he listened closely he could hear the ocean just outside their window. Everything was calm and for once he wasn't worrying about his city, his side- or his partners could handle it. He didn't worry about the League; they can handle themselves for a week. He didn't even worry about his four young children at home, Shayera and Diana were watching them, with Alfred of course, and lord knows that man can handle it. And once he got back and began his vigilante work, he had his husband and kids waiting for him when he got home. Yeah, everything was just perfect.

**Okay, done. Didn't do as much with the babies as I planned. Once I got to that part I realized "oh yeah babies, saw some of those on TV once." Lol, I'm great with kids but not infants. I love Damian though; he's always so adorably demented. I'm doing one more chapter after this. Please review but don't nitpick please, I don't really care if a missed a comma somewhere. Well it's only 12am here, I'm gonna hop on WoW, PANDAS XD!**


	6. Tea Party

**Chapter 6: Tea Party**

**Lol, did you really think I wouldn't do anything with the kids? I just can't do babies well. Time skip time!**

-x-7 years later-x-

"But Daddy! I don't want to go to school! Mr. Jop is weird." Willow whined

"He is" Damian agreed. "I don't trust him"

Bruce sighed "I ran background checks on all the teachers and staff at your school before you started."

"I'm glad I don't have him" Jai muttered "Mrs. Sallson is super nice . . . and she scratches my ears a lot. Now let's go, I have music class today!"

"Mr. Pewter is okay" Iris put in "but I've met Mr. Jop, he looks at me weird."

Wally smiled at them "well you are the only kids in school with ears and a tail. A lot of people look at you a little different."

Willow frowned "I don't like that look either"

"Come on now" Bruce said "off to school. Everyone brushed their teeth right?"

"Yes" they all replied.

"Good, see you when you get home. Alfred's waiting for you."

They all ran off and climbed into the car, once they were out of sight Wally frowned. "Do you think we should have homeschooled them?"

"I don't know" Bruce sighed "they all wanted to go to school like normal"

"Homeschooling is normal" Wally muttered.

Bruce kissed Wally's temple "I worry about them to."

-x-x-x-

"Wayne residence, Alfred speaking"

"_Yes this is the school, may we speak with Mr. or Mrs. I mean um one of the Mr. Wayne's please."_

Alfred couldn't help an amused smile crossing his face for a second "of course, one moment please." He found Bruce in his study as always "Master Bruce, the school is on line 1."

"Oh what now" He groaned picking up the phone "this is Bruce Wayne."

"_Mr. Wayne you need to come to the school immediately. Something's happened and I would rather not talk about it over the phone."_

"Of course we'll be there as soon as we can!" He set the phone down and jumped up "something's happened, Alfred, start the car, I'll get Wally."

Alfred nodded "right away sir."

"Wally?" Bruce said walking into the sun room he had put in.

"Hmm" the redhead hummed lazily turning to look at his husband.

"Something's happened at the kid's school, we have to go."

Wally leaped up looking panicked "whydidn'tyousayso?"

-x-x-x-

"Thank you for coming, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"What happened?" Bruce said coolly sitting down in the office.

The principle squirmed uncomfortably "I'm afraid one of our teachers, Paul Jop attempted to er um sexually assault your daughter Willow."

"What!" Wally yelled "where is she, is she okay?"

"Luckily your son Damian found them before anything could happen. Mr. Jop has two broken rips, a broken rose, two black eyes, and Damian apparently grabbed scissors and um stabbed Mr. Jop in the er groin."

". . . Remind me to raise his allowance." Bruce replied sharply "now where are my kids."

"Daddy, Papa!"

Bruce and Wally both jumped out of their chairs and embraced their daughter "Willow sweetie are you okay?" Wally asked.

"No I'm scared, I want to go home!" She cried

The other three filed in behind her, Damian looking pissed his red ears twitching irritably. "Father, Mr. Jop should be executed for attempting to hurt my sister."

A police officer came in behind the kids "Well he's not getting a death sentence but he has been arrested." He turned to Bruce and Wally "we need to talk to Willow and Damian for a bit."

"Talk to Damian" Bruce said "when you're done we will see if Willow has calmed down."

Damian nodded "come on let us talk in another room."

The officer followed the 7yr old looking a little bewildered.

"Papa, Dami saved me" Willow said softly "Mr. Jop said he needed to talk to me; Dami knew something was wrong and he followed us."

"Well it's a good thing he followed his instincts." Bruce said softly, sitting down and pulling Willow into his lap.

Wally leaned over and kissed Willows forehead, then went to whisper in Bruce's ear "I'm going to go tell Alfred what happened."

Bruce nodded allowing Irey to crawl up on his lap with Willow "hey do you want to play in the garden when we get home?" Irey asked, knowing that Willow loved the garden.

Willow nodded "okay, can we play with that new tea set you got?"

"Sure, maybe we can even get Jai and Dami to play" Irey giggled

"I like having tea parties" Jai muttered "Alfred always makes those little cookies"

Wally came back in "Alright, Alfred has been filled in." He kissed the top of Willow's head "lets hurry, I think all of us just want to go home."

"Okay can I talk to Willow please?" The police officer asked coming back in with Damian.

"_May_ I talk to Willow" Damian corrected under his breath. Bruce and Wally couldn't help but give a small smile.

Willow whimpered and pressed closer to her dad.

"It's okay your dad can come to" the officer said gently.

Bruce nodded and stood up, following the officer while holding his daughter to his chest protectively.

-x-x-x-

"That should do it, Mr. Wayne can I talk to you and your husband alone for a few minutes?"

Bruce pulled out his cell phone "Alfred come get the kids, the officer needs to talk to Wally and I alone."

"Right away Master Bruce." Alfred came in and picked up Willow, the other three following him out to the car.

"I have a feeling that you will be hiring lawyers to make sure Paul Jop will be getting the maximum sentence so I see no need in going over the all the legal stuff. However Damian attacked Paul very aggressively and violently for someone of his age."

Bright blue and green eyes narrowed at the police officer "And?" Bruce said icily.

The police officer squirmed under the intense looks "Most of that can be written off as adrenaline and concern for his sister but he will be required to see a therapist."

Bruce nodded sharply "understood, anything else?"

"No that's it, we will contact you with any other information we receive."

"Thank you" Wally said following his husband out the door.

-x-x-x-

Wally peeked behind the curtain, watching his kids out in the garden. Jai happily pouring tea for everyone, even Damian was enjoying himself.

"Come here"

Wally glanced over at his husband, who was sitting on the couch with his own cup of tea. Bruce set down his cup and opened his arms. With a shy smile, Wally curled up next to him. The redhead always felt safe curled up with his powerful lover. "What do we do now?"

"Well it's still up to them if they want to be homeschooled or not. Whatever they choose, we will get through it." Bruce promised kissing Wally's temple.

"Yeah" Wally said "even after this."

Bruce shifted so he could capture his mate's lips in a slow reassuring kiss. They continued kissing for a few minutes until they heard a giggle from the doorway.

"Willow!" Wally exclaimed "I thought you were outside?"

"I had to go potty" she giggled, her big blue eyes light up "can you come have a tea party with us? I have some extra hats."

Bruce and Wally looked at each other, how can they say no to a face like that?

**This fic is done, not exactly how I wanted this to end, I don't think I did enough with Irey. Now that this is done I can move on to other things. Please review.**


End file.
